


Directionless

by UnholyKrow



Series: String of Fate [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Soulmate AU, almost professional boxing, blood mention, reader gets a little lost, reader has a broken nose, reader needs medical attention, strings of fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: All those years of fighting are finally put to good use.





	Directionless

Imagine you're out late at night, taking your dogs for a walk. Its raining, hard you can barely see five feet in front of you. You didn't have an umbrella with you, but you did have a heavy jacket that used to be your soulmates, it was a large on you but it was warm and kept you mostly dry. You didn't know how it held up so well for so long, but you chalked it up to magic.

It had been a few months since your grandfather had taken you in, and your grand Uncles were certainly strange, but no stranger than you could stand. They were kind. Well, most of them were. But mostly, they were weird, and very curious. Good traits for scientists, you thought. For the most part, though, they left you alone.

The rain pounded down, and for once, your pinkie finger didn't feel like it was going to fall off. It was a nice change, it meant that your Sans was... not happy, per say, but definitely not mad with grief anymore. You hope that it would stay this way. You were so angry and bitter over what happened, but he was your soulmate, and you still loved him. You wanted him to be happy, no matter what.

The boned bodies of Helvatica and Livvic bumped into you continuously, making sure that you knew that they were there. These two had once been Gasters pets, born from his spoiled babies, but these two were young and in need of proper training attention, something that he couldn't give them, something he simply didn't have the time for. It was also a part of a deal he made with you.

You could stay in the house, free, all you had to do was take care of the dogs. You get a bedroom, and three warm meals. But if you wanted anything else, clothes, specific food you had a craving for, a bed-frame, etc, you had to get the money yourself. Which was fine, you had picked up a lot of skills, but none that really interested you. Well, almost none.

Blood dripped down your face, but you were grinning. You had won the fight, barely, and came away with a broken nose and a bruised... everything, but you had won. And it made you feel good, it was your first “professional” fight, of course it made you feel good. Boxing was, with a little training, something you were good at. Considering all the bar fights you had gotten into over the past century, you were shaping up to be a natural. You got a couple hundred bucks for this fight, more than enough for the pups for now.

Livvic whined, and nipped at your fingers. You looked up, and realized you were lost. The nearest shop that was still open was some bar called Grillby's. You could see through the large front window that there were several dog monsters playing poker. It... couldn't hurt to go in and have a burger. You just got out of a fight, you had money, and you were starved.


End file.
